


My sister was right ( Shouldn't have trusted werewolf boys )

by howterrib0n



Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Somebody dies, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, last three are more mentioned, only minor mentions of blood though, they dont stay dead, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: Maybe the sleepybois clan have a good reason to hate werewolves, a reason that Tommy would never know.It's a reason Wilbur is far too familiar with because after all: werewolves took away his baby sister. ( Not really, but she'd never be the same. )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	My sister was right ( Shouldn't have trusted werewolf boys )

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Tommy and Tubbo get grounded asmr part 2 MAKE IT SAD ADDITION

Tommy was annoyed. No more than annoyed, pissed if anything showed of her little brother angrily ranting to her for the fiftieth time today. Niki watched the boy hiss and growl about being grounded, Wilbur, and anything under the sun really. This wasn’t that unusual to her. Ever since Tommy was born, he was the angriest kid to exist. Angry even all the way back to when Phil first let her see him.

Niki giggled to herself recalling the first time she saw Tommy, he was just a little kit back then. The boy was as red as a tomato and screaming his lungs out. She remembered reaching to cup his small face in her transparent fingers, wiping away the tears and smiling at him. She remembered that he stopped crying, how he began to giggle and hiccup. Phil turned to her and smiled, moving Tommy into her arms. She remembered her father opening his mouth, purring, “Meet Tommy.”

Tommy had stopped ranting, sighing in tired fury. Niki looked back over to her baby brother, “Are you alright, Toms?” The teen shook his head, curling into himself. The spirit began to gently hum a lullaby, as she wrapped an arm around him. His voice cracked, “Why can’t me and Tubbo just be friends? Why are they like this? Why does this stupid feud even exist?”

Niki knew why but she kept her mouth shut. ~~It was because she was the reason.~~

Wilbur leaned against the wall, listening to Tommy’s sobbing and Niki’s gentle reassurances. The brunette pushed off of it, walking to the front door and leaving the drafty mansion. It hurt him to hear their baby brother sobbing but he would rather have him crying than hurt, in his arms as Wilbur watched the lights fade from his eyes.

The vampire strolled through the forest, gravel crunching underneath his shoes. Closing his eyes, he began to recall distant memories.

* * *

He remembers being five when he first sees her, cradled in Phil’s arms. “Will, Tech. Meet your little sister, Niki,” Phil crooned to the boys, Wilbur would never forget that day. Niki was tiny, like Techno was, but the tufts of hair on her head was like Phil’s. Techno, having never even seen a baby before, loudly asked, “Why does she look so weird?”

They laughed back then. The past always seemed to be full of laughing.

He watches Niki grow up through sped up lenses. He recalls when they learnt she was a dhampir, not a full fledged vampire like her older brothers. He recalls the dhampir dying her hair in order to help Techno feel comfortable with wanting to dye his own hair pink. He recalls her first hunt, the tame yet deadly ability she had.

He remembers her 19th birthday, or well 19 in the monster years at least. He remembers her leaving the house, a midnight stroll to celebrate. He remembers him going cold hearing her blood curdling scream. He vividly feels the same path being crushed in his mad dash to her, quickened by his vampiric abilities. He reaches her to only see a streak of blonde run away.

Wilbur remembers watching his baby sister die in his arms, killed by a werewolf of dirty blonde fur. 

Long since gone cold in his arms, he screamed for Niki and yelled at the stupid wolf that took away his baby sister. Wilbur vowed that he would never forgive or spare a single werewolf for what they have done as he sobs, cradling a corpse to his shaking body. 

* * *

Wilbur opened his eyes, finding himself back in Tommy and Tubbo’s field. His eyes narrowed. He used to love this field, love a wolf who would meet him here, but now only bitter memories lay here. A part of him wants to destroy it, all of it, while another, nostalgic part holds him back.

The vampire stared blankly, remembering his younger years in only glimpses now. He refuses to remember it properly.

A flash of blonde, wolf like ears. His young, teen fangs buried in a consenting shoulder. Fleeting kisses. A laughing, freckled face and green eyes. 

Wilbur thought of the person’s name in contempt.  _ Dream. _

He hates Dream now, he assures the side of him that demands for revenge, for retribution. He hates the blonde color of the green-eyed man’s hair ~~( he used to card his hands through it)~~ , his voice ~~( Once it was comforting)~~ , his laugh ~~( he used to strive to hear it),~~ his stupid smile that haunts his fantasies, he hates Dream. 

Wilbur turns and leaves, he doesn’t like this field. He can’t do anything about feeling like he was young again, the phantom image of the green-eyed, blonde werewolf cried out for him. The imaginary blood on his sharpened claws and guilty heartbreak settling in him. His wet tears that only he would notice which ran down his own face.

After all, there were multiple reasons Dream had donned his mask. Many could be chalked up to anonymity, but Wilbur knew better.

He knows he left the scar on the wolf's right eye that would never leave Dream, that haunted the wolf for the rest of eternity. But that doesn’t matter anymore, Wilbur hates Dream after all.

Doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo angst pogchamp


End file.
